


On Edge

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Gratuitous Handjob, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Levi is tasked with chaperoning Eren to the showers every evening while they figure out his titan abilities... Then there is masturbation.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager
Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500446
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	On Edge

Everyone is nervous of Eren’s titan ability apart from Levi, of course. And so, once the rest of the squad is tucked away in their beds for the night, Levi is given the responsibility of chaperoning Eren to the showers. He stays close by but lets Eren have some privacy. Every night is the same though, he will hear the strange water pattern and peak around the corner to find Eren masturbating. Most people would call Levi a voyeur to which Levi would respond that he doesn’t give a shit what they think.

The first time it happened, he had felt dirty for seeing that very personal side of Eren’s life. It is only human nature after all, and he turned away again. Curiosity got the better of him the next time though he watched all the way until the end. Levi kept watching each time after that and came to realize that Eren never finished. He would get worked up, panting out heavy breaths as his muscles trembled, begging him to release, but he never would. Eren’s hand would slide over his dick in quick, practiced strokes with a twist of the wrist when he was at the head and it would become sporadic thrusting into his fist as he got close. It was an odd behavior to Levi that Eren never got off, but he just shrugged and went about the nightly routine.

Tonight was different though. Levi could tell that Eren was frustrated as he stopped himself at the edge again, so he decided to step in. “Why do you stop there? Can you not finish?”

The suddenness of his voice ringing out through the bathroom makes Eren jump and he quickly turns to find Levi standing near his shower stall. “I-uh-I can’t be quiet so I usually bite something but there is nothing here for me to bite except for myself and we both know how that goes,” Eren answers awkwardly as he looks anywhere but Levi’s direction.

“I don’t care if you make noise,” Levi comments offhandedly.

“No, but the rest of the squad might,” Eren admits, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks at his feet.

Levi sighs as he strips his clothes off. “All the things I’m willing to do for my people.” He sees Eren tense up when he steps into the shower with him. “If you don’t like it, tell me no and I’ll stop.” Pulling Eren close, Levi works his hand over the younger man’s dick the way he’s watched Eren do it every night. It’s hard yet silky smooth in his palm and Levi would rather die than admit that he kind of likes it.

“C-Captain,” Eren rasps out quietly, worry in the undercurrent of his tone.

“Bite me when you come,” Levi states flatly. “Make sure it won’t be seen.”

With Eren already being worked up from earlier, it doesn’t take long for the familiar trembling to start as he gets close and Levi doesn’t slow down either. Eren leans forward, his forehead resting on Levi’s shoulder and only then can Levi hear the breathy gasps and quiet moans of ‘Levi’ that fall from Eren’s lips. The entirety of Eren’s body goes rigid and his teeth sink deep into the flesh of Levi’s shoulder. Its painful and burns but muffles the scream well enough as Levi pumps Eren through his very pent up release which splatters against Levi’s stomach. In usual circumstances, he would find it to disgusting, but for now he ignores it.

Finally, Eren unclamps his jaw and stares at the bite mark he’s put on Levi. It seeps some blood and Levi glances at it before stepping into the spray of the water. “Do you feel better, Eren?”

“Y-yes, s-sir,” he answers, wiping his mouth.

“Good,” Levi replies, “don’t expect that often.” He exits the shower, picking up a towel and leaving Eren to his thoughts and feelings.

That would be the first time Levi is made to be a liar because it happens again the next night and the night after that and every night after that as well.


End file.
